


One of Many

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of the many wasn’t something Dick liked. BruDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many

It was hard being one of many.

Dick had known what he was getting himself into when he agreed to his relationship with Bruce but that didn’t make it any easier. When he saw Bruce and he smelt of strange perfumes or had love bites that Dick hadn’t left on him it hurt. What was worse was _knowing_ that it was wrong to hurt. He had no right to feel miserable or, on more than one occasion, disgusted. Sometimes he wondered who else Bruce had been fucking before him. No, who else Bruce had _made love_ to.

There were some that Dick could guess. For instance, the claw-like marks on Bruce’s back were a dead giveaway when the man had been with Selina. That was a _made love to_ one.

It was because of cases like that Dick knew he couldn’t ask for more. Bruce _loved_ Selina in a way. She didn’t make demands on Bruce and so Dick knew he shouldn’t either. They had been together before Dick had come into the romantic picture.

Sometimes Bruce made him feel special. Held him tightly, kissed him gently and whispered sweet things into his ear during the heat of the moment. It was perfect. Then at other times it was dirty, rough and hard. Which Dick liked too but after those Bruce would leave quickly. It made him feel slightly _used_.

When Dick saw Bruce with women who only wanted him for his bank account he couldn’t help but wonder _why_ , of all the people in the world, Bruce chose to spend time with _them_. People who didn’t know him. People who only saw one side of the amazing man before them. People who didn’t appreciate his mind. Dick understood the image Bruce wanted to show the media but he thought it was about time for it to stop. It had been so long held up that it was frail and beyond its use.

At least, that was what Dick thought his jealous moments.

They were getting more frequent as well. The jealousy was deep in his stomach and trying to make itself known as often as possible.

Dick’s own weakness was showing and he hated it. It all came to a head when he was at a gala where Bruce was chatting up a busty brunette. He went over to them and ‘accidently’ spilt red wine over her dress. He smiled charmingly at her, apologised and offered to help her clean up. For the rest of the night she stayed away from Bruce. Dick wasn’t happy that he did it, he was ashamed of himself, but he didn’t regret getting her away from Bruce.

After the ball they went back to the Manor together. Bruce turned on him.

“What do you think you were doing?” he growled out.

Dick couldn’t look the man in the eye. “Nothing, I accidently spilt my drink.”

“No, you didn’t.” Bruce pushed Dick against the wall. “I know when you do things deliberately, Dick. Why did you do that?” When he didn’t answer, Bruce took hold of his chin and made Dick face him. “ _Richard_.”

“I didn’t like her,” Dick said truthfully.

“So you spilt wine on her? You’re in your twenties and you are behaving as though you are a spoilt teenager.”

Dick closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment from Bruce. He knew he was behaving badly. He had responsibilities and people who relied on him, he shouldn’t be a brat. It was unbecoming. “I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Bruce stepped away from him. “I’m disappointed in you, Dick.” He took hold of Dick’s wrist. “Come with me.”

That was a dirty, fast and rough sex night.

When Bruce was finished he got up from the bed, pulling on his clothes. They always did it in Dick’s room at the Manor so Bruce could leave when he wanted and go to his own room if he wanted to sleep without a bed partner.

“Don’t leave me,” Dick said softly against the pillow his face was pushed into. It was pathetic. He hadn’t meant to say it. Jealous, possessive and weak.

All movement in the room stopped.

There were a few moments of silence. Stifling silence.

“You’re the one who leaves, Dick. I’ve always been here.”

Except for when Bruce goes off with the League or he is trapped somewhere. But Dick wouldn’t bring that up. Or any of the times Bruce was at fault for his leaving.

Dick lifted his head and looked over at Bruce. “Not now,” he said softly, “not in five minutes time.”

Bruce studied him, Dick could feel those piercing eyes dig into his flesh. “What do you want from me, Dick?” he asked, voice not giving away any emotion.

“I want you, alone.”

“No one else is here.”

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. “Bruce,” he said softly, “I want us to be a couple. As in monogamous.”

Opening his eyes Dick saw concern pass over Bruce’s face.

He shouldn’t have said anything.

It would have been better had he not spoken.

“Get some rest,” Bruce said before leaving.

When the door closed Dick felt more alone than ever. His heart physically hurt and he was pretty sure he would choke on the lump forming in his throat. Burying his head in the pillow again he tried to get a hold of himself. He hadn’t lost Bruce by saying it. He never had the man to start off with.

The next day Bruce wouldn’t look at him. A week later he wouldn’t talk to him about anything but ‘The Mission’ and wouldn’t touch him. After three weeks Dick left the Manor, he had seen Bruce with a few women and it hurt too much to be around him when he knew he wouldn’t be on Bruce’s radar anymore.

Suddenly being one of many seemed like the easier option. Being nothing was a lot harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this late at night. At that time is angst is all I can do. I don't actually see their relationship like this but it is a nice change to write.


End file.
